It has been observed that drivers of motor vehicles from automobiles to tractor trailers have need of, and regularly use, sun glasses when bright or glaring conditions are present Likewise, at dusk, at night and on cloudy days, wearing sunglasses are not recommended or desired by vehicle operator. Therefore, it is readily apparent that a need exists for the convenient storage of sunglasses when not use as well as the ability to quickly retrieve sun glasses when conditions warrant. It is further observed that the sun visor is common to virtually every motor vehicle and would be an ideal location for an eye glasses storage device. A further observation is that many motorists select decorative, yet functional, products for use in their vehicles. The apparatus herein disclosed fulfills the needs as identified.
Several attempts have been made in the past to design an eyeglass holder that protects eyeglasses in an aesthetically pleasing manner. U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,225 in the name of Nespoli discloses an apparatus for securing sunglasses and driving glasses to a sun visor. The apparatus has an “S”-shaped body including a clip which protrudes at an upward angle from the body to resiliently bias the clip closely to the body. The bow at the end of the clip is adapted to accept both the temples and the bridges of various sizes and styles of sunglasses and driving glasses. The leg is the bottom extension of the body and is adapted to support either the temples or the bridge of the sunglasses or driving glasses. The leg supports the temples and prevents them from hanging down and obscuring the driver's vision. Also a clamp at the top of the body is provided to mount the apparatus to sun visors. The apparatus is injection molded with a pliant plastic material which will not scratch or misform either sunglasses or driving glasses. Unfortunately, this prior art example is plain in design and provides no means for cleaning eyeglasses.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,783 in the name of Genereux discloses a clasp-like device for securing sunglasses or other articles to sun visors or other acceptable surfaces. This is accomplished by installing the sunglass temples between one of the device jaws and the sun visor. The device is opened by applying pressure to a lever that is located near the intersection of the device jaws. On the inner surface of a device jaw, nubs can be placed, if required, to aid in the securing of sunglasses or other articles in position. The device can also be held in position by a device retainer which can be mounted where there are unacceptable surfaces by using two-faced adhesive or a screw. The device is made of injection molded glass reinforced nylon or similar material for holding tension. Unfortunately, this prior art example is plain in design and provides no means for cleaning eyeglasses.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,003 in the name of Chan describes an eyeglass clip device which includes a convex cover member, a concave base member and an elastic clip. The convex cover member and the concave base member are respectively provided with a foam-rubber cushion in the inner room, and they are pivotally assembled by a pin penetrating their pivotal ears at the rear ends. The elastic clip is secured to the concave base member with its two front hooked ends being inserted in the slot of the concave base member and its rear clamping portion being against the rear bottom surface of the concave base member. The top front end of the convex cover member is provided with a flanged catching element to be caught in the pressing block of the concave base member. After the elastic clip is secured to an article by clamping, the pressing block is pressed outward to release the flanged catching element, and the convex cover member will be ejected to separate from the concave base member for two folded temples of a pair of eyeglasses to be placed between the foam-rubber cushions of the convex cover member and the concave base member. The convex cover member is then pressed down again to make the flanged catching element be caught in the pressing block of the concave base member so as to firmly clamp and protect the pair eyeglasses. Unfortunately, this prior art example is plain in design and provides no means for lighting the interior of a vehicle.
None of the prior art particularly describes a sun visor eyeglass holder, fashionably designed, that releasably attaches to a standard sun visor and provides a variety of functions which both entertain the user and complimentarily augment the use of the eyeglasses. Accordingly, there is a need for a sun visor eyeglass holder in order to overcome the above noted shortcomings. The present invention is simple to use, inexpensive, fashionably designed, and may be stored in a vehicle by clipping to a standard sun visor.